Changing Fate
by LinkKeybladeMaster30
Summary: Naruto has lived a hard life while growing up alone but he soon had friends and his adopted family helping him through, but he soon meet girl which got him to a mix of adventure and anime, how will he get past everything going crazy and fun.


**Hello** **everyone its Marioandlinkkeyblademaster making the second nogizaka haruka no himitsu, I looked up if anyone was doing this fanfiction and I wanted to be the first one to create it, however FoxLordDeath beat me to it, but I planned to move ahead.**

 **This fanfic will have other crossovers along the way which some of them will part of the story at later**

 **As people say Authors I do not own Naruto or Nogizaka Hauruka no Himitsu. I answer the call of Defire3 thus accept this challenge.**

 **Story staring now**

 **Chapter 1 Get to know the new girl at school**

In the city of hakujo a blond haired male who is 6'2 tall with ocean blue eyes, tan skin, his name is Naruto Ayese **(I decided not to give naruto his whisker marks and make him more normal looking)**. Naruto was a normal teenage boy who is about 17 years old living in he's adopted parent's small two story house. Right now he and adopted big sister Ruko Ayese where in the living room, naruto was cooking dinner for his sister and his teacher Yukari Kamishiro. While naruto was making dinner his sister and teacher were too busy drinking sake and other alcoholic beverages causing them to laugh and do all drunken attempts like dancing, singing even falling down numerous times without having any negative feedback from any sort of pain.

Naruto never had any memories of his previous parents never knowing whatever happened to them, he always ask himself do they love him, whatever happened to them, when growing he never got a clue on who they were. All he knows is that he was dropped off to an orphanage when he was just a baby. Growing up in the orphanage wasn't all bad for him, the staffs were nice and made some friends where everyone got along, however there were also rough times. He has been bullied a lot of times because he was shy and did not know how to defend himself naruto never wanted to tell anyone that he was bullied because he fears that they will do something horrible to him once there punishments are over, he was miserable this way and he was just 5 years old.

Later in about 3 years he was adopted by Ruko's family at first he was scared to talk to them, but they spoke to him first trying to get to know him better talked about each other expressing their feelings. After a while they became one happy family even his sister taught him how to fight and to feel confident which made him brave.

She became a kendo champion at the age of 13 and taught the ways of combat to naruto so that he could defend himself, plus she love and cared for her younger brother. For you see naruto returned the favor by staying by her side when she was in trouble like when people at her school makes fun of her then returns home crying until she goes up to her room crying she would never let her parents inside her room to speak to her about her problems.

Naruto on the other hand decided to cheer up Ruko, telling her never listen to what they say, they are just fools who don't understand. Naruto continued on calming his sister down and decided to make her a promise that he won't let anyone hurt her or make fun off ever again.

After the promise Ruko was never made fun off, she did not know what her little brother did, but it made her happy, she asked naruto how he done it, naruto didn't have physical strength to solve but he still had brains to outsmart them. All he said that he knows how to show people fear.

Ruko wanted to repay naruto by teaching the ways to fight and becoming strong, naruto would train himself after school, he would work out by doing cardio, lifting weights, pushups, curl ups, every signal training methods that he can learn in order to stay strong and fit.

Thanks to her naruto is one of the bravest, strongest, and kindest person to ever walk on the face of the earth.

Naruto's teacher Yukari Kamishiro is a different story, she is an old friend of Ruko's and likes to smile a lot and enjoys teasing trouble makers. There was one time when naruto stayed after class to get tutored by Yukari however it was not much of a tutoring session, all he did was look at his text book, taking notes while Yukari sat on her chair looking straight at Narutos eyes without him noticing it. Her eyes became pink shaped hearts and what naruto finally notice is that he felt someone behind giving him a hug.

He found himself in an uncomfortable state, he couldn't move or escape her grasp, all he did was try to bear with it and wait until his tutoring time was over. After he was done with school he walked back home, while walking he made an oath to remind himself to never take any tutoring from Yukari again.

When naruto got home he was greeted by his sister Ruko and a stranger sitting next to her, who turns out to be his teacher Yukari. Naruto became confused at first until his sister explained all the details of her having a teacher for a friend. Naruto was now worried because that means he will be seeing her more often, but also what made him more terrified was that both his sister and teacher looked at each other then smiled evilly looking back at naruto making go pale and without any hesitation he quickly dashed to his room but he was no match for the two speed demons. They do all sexual acts to naruto making him beg to stop from torturing him but they choose to ignore him.

Even though they do this every day when naruto comes back from school, he still cares and loves them no matter how it became a curse for him.

After dinner Ruko and Yukari would sleep in the living room either on the floor or on the couch naruto always cleans up the mess they make from snakes and sake. Naruto doesn't mind the mess, all he wanted was to make sure that they are happy. When he was done cleaning he goes to the closet that near the stairs and grabs a few blankets and places them on Ruko and Yukari. They warmly wake up seeing the blankets placed on them then turn their heads to see naruto turning off the living room lights, then walking to his room not before turning the lights out. They smiled at him glad that they have a caring person that is looking out for them then went back to sleep with smiles on their faces.

 **Ayase Household Naruto room**

Naruto was getting ready to go to bed, putting on a white t-shirt and black sweat pants, it was 7:00 pm and naruto still had time before going to bed, so he laid on his bed grabbed the remote, switched on his TV and flipping each channel seeing if there was anything good tonight.

He suddenly stopped flipping the channels when he heard his phone vibrate, he got up from his bed and walked over to the phone that was laying on his desk. Naruto picked the phone and checked to see who was texting him or calling him. He had a message from his friend Asakura that says "hey naruto are you watching Clumsy Aki-chan? It's happening right now!"

Naruto never liked or dislike anime, he used to read manga when he got board back or had nothing to do but naruto didn't want to disappoint his friend so he just watch the anime until it was over.

"I don't understand how anime is or what it means but I still love how they created such things to entertain people, but seriously Asakura how can you or anyone watch anime at this hour naruto" said to himself rubbing eyes trying to stay up then yawned.

 **Morning 7:00 at Ayase Household**

Naruto woke up bright and early getting up from his bed, he went over to pick out his school uniform then put on his black slacks first then placed his white sleeved shirt, than after that he finally put on his light blue over shirt including a red tie. Naruto is usually the fist won to get from sleeping, sometimes he would sleep in not giving a care but he had to do everything to provide for his family.

His adopted mother and father are never home all the time they are always too busy with work that they are sometimes on business trips.

Naruto understands that work is the most important thing to a person's life but it wouldn't be so bad to at least stop for a visit, however jobs come first.

Naruto was about to head down stairs but he forgot something, he went over to his desk and pick up his pendant. It was an emerald crystal that has his name written on the side, he had this pendant for a long time, when he was young, back at the orphanage he asked one of the staff members on where he got it from. They said that it was given to when he was just a baby and it must been given to him by his birth parents but they never knew the identity of who they were.

Naruto went down stairs heading towards the kitchen making breakfast for Ruko and Yukari who were still sleeping naruto made white rice, wakame miso soup, and chicken fried with curry spices with toast and beacon (I don't know on what breakfast meals I should put so I went through a list of all breakfast dishes I can find I know that naruto eats ramen like every signal day, breakfast, lunch, dinner, but I think it would best if he only have ramen for lunch).

Naruto placed the three dishes on the kitchen table and then turned his head facing his sister and sensei.

"Hey Ruko, sensei wake up breakfast is ready" naruto said out loud trying to wake them.

"Heh heh naruto be my knight and shining armor and bring be lots of sake" Ruko mumbled in her sleep.

"Oh naruto don't touch me there, at least wait until we are married" Yukari also mumbling to herself.

Naruto sweat dropped to their response hoping that it is only a dream to them and not a continuous nightmare for him.

"Come on you guys, seriously I even put in a loud alarm clock for you what happened to it" naruto search all around the living room looking for the alarm clock, he soon found small pieces of the clock broken and shattered. "Oh so that where it was no wonder I heard a loud noise then suddenly died out."

Naruto looked back at Ruko and Yukari who kept on sleeping.

"Wake up Ruko your going to be late for work again, you to sensei you can be late as a bride, but I don't want you be late for school" naruto was about to head back to the kitchen but he felt that someone was holding on to his leg, he looked down seeing Yukari fully awake with light blush on her face.

"Then Naruto-kun, take me as your bride Yukari said all half drunk and drowsy, naruto tried to get wiggle out of Yukari's grasp but ultimately fail."Hey let go I have to get to school too and I am not going to be late because of this"

"Hey naruto are still going to make your special barbeque beef, meat with miso ramen, you promised you would make them tonight Ruko" said getting up from the couch going to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Yes I told I was goanna do that I just need to go to the market to pick up the ingredients after school" naruto yelling back at her still trying to bribe off his leg from Yukari's arms. However he didn't see her walking towards naruto wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hmm I don't like how you yell at me like that, maybe I should make all call to your school saying that your too sick to go and strap you in bed to teach you a lesson nin-san" Ruko said strangling him in a head lock making naruto go pale like a ghost for that remark.

"Ah I have to punish bad children who need disciple like naruto" Yukari said sexually hugging naruto tightly with great strength.

Naruto desperately struggled to escape, he is one of the strongest in the house, but still he was no match for the two drunken demon damsels. "Oh please can you guys give me a break naruto shouted out loud where his screams echoed across the street from his house.

Naruto walked to school carrying his school bag behind his back with one arm, naruto would normally take his dark orange Kawasaki to get to school fast, but naruto rather walk to school since its healthy for him and that his school is not that far. He could give the keys to his sister but he will be afraid knowing she will no doubt get drunk again and wreak the bike or their parent's car, so he keeps them with him for safe keeping.

"Man what is with does two, I hate when they do whatever they want" naruto complained while walking down the street heading to the school gates dusting off his shirt from this morning ruckus. "This is why I don't understand women th-naruto was interrupted by someone next to him.

"Well if it isn't naruto ayese, speaking about women for the first time that's rare coming from the coolest guy in school" Nagai said walking next to naruto wearing a white open collar shirt, a light green vest, a white headband under his hair only showing on his forehead.

"Yes I thought he was rumored to be a homosexual, but who am I to trust such lies then a person who has attracted so many girls in this school" said one of Naruto's friends who is Takenami wearing the same school uniform as everyone only he was wearing classes.

All of a sudden naruto heard a yell from behind grabbing naruto by the neck, putting him in a headlock. "He has finally awoken his manly desires" yelled another one of Naruto's friends named Ogawa who has his eyes closed all the time, ( **just like Brock from the Pokémon series** ) and wears the exact school uniform.

Without any hesitation naruto used his reflexes to grab Ogawa's arm and flipped him over causing Ogawa to be dragged and lifted in the air and slammed on the ground of solid concrete.

"Look you guys I am just a regular high school student trying to get past the day doing nothing but school work so that I can get a good education, get a job, have a family and live life normally" naruto said back to his friends dusting off his shirt once again. "And besides I think I've stared on given up on women". Naruto then continued to walk to the school.

"Wait given up" Nagai said in a confused tone.

"Yes" naruto said as he recalls all of the memories back when he comes home from school. "Since the beginning Ruko and Yukari were nothing but a pain for me, they have been crude insensible, impatient, rough, selfish, I couldn't even sleep at night knowing that I will probably be raped." Naruto can feel that both drunken demons over shadowing him wearing skin tight leather sexy outfits holding a wipe and melting candles while laughing evilly looking down at naruto who was sweat dropping like a never ending fountain.

Naruto turned to his friends seeing his friends tend a cat, naruto shook his head knowing that they are easily distracted. He had forgotten why he was friends with them in the first place, all he knows is that they want to follow in his footsteps on how to attract women.

All of a sudden naruto started to hear some sort of lovely music coming from the school,

"Ah, again today, such wonderful tune quality Nagai said all relaxed placing his hands on his ears.

"As one would expect from the silver star of the night" Ogawa said joining in with Nagai and Takenami

"Nuit Etoile" Takenami said amazed

"Nogizaka Haruka" all three of them said out loud with open arms.

All around school everyone can hear the wonderful music tone coming from the music room windows. All students were in a trace they did nothing but just listen to that beautiful melody.

Inside the music room is Haruka Nogizaka, she is 16 years old has long slick light brown color hair, her eyes shine just like her hair. Some of the girls gather around the piano, all of the girls loved how skillful she is at playing the piano wanting to be just like her.

"Haruka Nogizaka" naruto wonder who she was, this is the first naruto ever heard about and why everyone was so fond of her.

"I see that you are interested to her huh" naruto Nagai said

"She's last years miss Hakujyou Gakuen and is said to be the one perfect daughter in the long Nogizaka lineage, she accomplished in both literary and military arts, gifted with both intelligence and beauty, the perfect girl to become a good wife and a wise mother."

"Even with all that, she lives a like a normal person just like you are similar to her, another thing is there are also rumors about how its useless to approach her with gifts or love letters trying to earn her affection."

"Ah but I bet naruto can use his kind and manly charms to make her fall in his arms am I right huh guys."

"Look you guys I just a regular school student who attracted some girls which I can't understand why, she will never love a guy like me, I mean she is basically a princess who lives in a mansion with tons of servants and is rich which gives her an easy life to live on, while I'm just regular normal guy working hard to feed myself, my family ( **meaning only his sister who pretty much eats everything in sight** ) and looking out for others, I serious doubt that she'll go out with someone like me."

All of a sudden the school bell has rung meaning that it was time for class. "Well see guys lather then" naruto said as he proceeded head to class.

 **Time skip Hakujo Academy** **1:00pm**

"Second year, class two, Asakura Nobunaga-kun Innocent smile volume 6's checkout period has expired. It is urgent that you come to the library to return it" said an announcer lady as school was finally over and everyone began to exit school grounds. Naruto was at his shoe locker getting ready to leave when the name of his friend blared over the intercom.

"What is he doing, this got to be the third time that he checked out an innocent smile magazine and always forget its due date" naruto said as he shook his head at his friend. Asakura was a short kid with green hair who is obsessed with anime and manga and other things related to those things, otherwise known as an otaku. Naruto did not judge him because he is his friend and that he will never make fun or abandon his friends, just like what happened back at the orphanage.

Snapping out of his thoughts naruto heard his friend Asakura calling for him. "Hey Asakura, you were called over the announcement, something about returning the book you're borrowing" naruto said closing his locker.

"Oh right that's what I came here to ask a favor from you" Asakura said getting something from his back and showing it to naruto. "Can you return this to the library for my sake showing naruto the innocent smile magazine."

"Wait why you want me to return it, you're not going to get in trouble just for returning a book and the library isn't that far from this campus naruto replied back hoping he wouldn't get involved.

"I know it's that I have to go and make a one-face outing plan" Asakura then gave the magazine to naruto than ran off. "I'm leaving it to you later" Asakura said running off.

"Wait hold on a second, what's a one-face plan" naruto reached out to stop him and ask his question but failed to do so. "Sigh whatever his doing it involves more anime naruto looked at his hand holding the magazine. "Well I better return this before he gets into more trouble with the librarian."

 **Hakujo Academy library**

"Sorry my friend couldn't give you the book, but here" naruto said handing over the magazine to the old man.

"Heh Heh its just like naruto helping out others when they have other stuff to do, its quit all right I will check it out" said the old male librarian.

"Ah thank you sensei" naruto lowed his head bowing and was about to leave until he the old man called out for him.

"But just remember naruto, tell your friend that next he his checking out a book, tell him from now on the return policy ARE ABSOLUTE!" the old man shouted out the last part to making naruto flinch in fear. 

"I-I-I got, I'll remember to tell him bye" naruto quickly nodded and started to leave. "Wow that old guy has a strong personality, I bet he use to be a drill instructor for a military army in his young age" naruto said heading to the exit but naruto saw out of the corner of his eye a female student who was covering her face with a notebook holder bag. She was turning a corner she bumped into the side of a bookshelf which revealed the student to be Nogizaka chan." I wonder what she's doing here" naruto became puzzled because this is the first time seeing her in a place like the library. Naruto watched her picked out a book but didn't know what she picked out.

After she checked out the book the old man yelled at her about the return policy being absolute she began to run without looking she bumped into naruto causing her to step back.

Haruka opened her eyes to see a blond haired teen with whisker blue eyes looking frozen stiff only staring at her.

"Uh hi" naruto said lifting his hand in the air making a greeting without causing a awkward situation

"w-what are doing here" haruka asked in shock and terrified wondering why he was in the library at this time.

"Eh what do you mean?" Naruto respond back.

"How long have you've been here?"

"I only got here from just a little while ago only to return a book for a friend."

"Did you see it, what I checked out?"

"n…no, not exactly" naruto didn't know what was wrong with her or why she was acting all scared but it made him a bit embarrassed because every time the girl asked a question she gets closer and closer until she was standing right in front of his face.

Haruka sighs in relief, "is that so…?" "Ah, it's really nothing that important, please don't mind me, then…umm, your name was Ayese-san right?" Haruka began walking backwards. "Well then, I'll be going now" naruto was about to warn here about the rotating bookshelf however it was too late that she knock it down also falling down as well.

"Are you alright" naruto said concerned about haruka's condition, he was about to help her up but quickly turned his face the other way, then placing his land covering the side of his face blocking his view of haruka's .

Haruka sat up on the floor, she looked at her hands then looked left and right for her book hoping he didn't see it. "You didn't see it did you" haruka said hoping that naruto didn't see the book.

"No, I didn't see anything, but if it's not too much trouble can you please stand up" naruto said politely but even you can't see his face he was blushing. Haruka did not know what he meant, she look down seeing that her legs where spread open exposing her privet area, she blush and quickly covered herself.

"Naruto looked back seeing her embarrassed, he sighed and looked at the mess knowing that he's goanna have to clean up, he saw Nogizaka's bag laying on the floor. "Here I'll get this for you" naruto said about to get the bag for her. Haruka looked over to her bag and saw her book under it.

"Don't" haruka acted fast by getting up and dash to stop naruto from picking up her bag, however she slipped on a piece of paper, naruto turned his head around seeing Nogizaka-san flying towards him Naruto's eyes opened wide as she tackled naruto which made him fall back on a bookshelf, soon the entire bookshelf fell to another and another making them fall like dominos. After the complete mess ended naruto sat back up rubbing the back of his head trying to ignore the pain. "Ow that really hurt" naruto looked on the left side and saw a innocent smile magazine laying next to him. "What is this" naruto said to himself, he heard a gasp and looked to see Nogizaka-chan almost in tears reaching for the magazine. Naruto heard her speak but all he can hear was she saying something about it being all over and ran off. Naruto reached out but then dropped his arm knowing that it was too late naruto saw bag still on the floor, he picked it up and left to go to the market and hoped that Nogizaka-san will come to school tomorrow.

 **7:00 pm at Ayese Household**

After naruto made his famous miso ramen and special bbq chicken, meat, and beef for Yukari and Ruko let out a deep breath as he observed the issue of innocent smile. "Hey naruto are you sure you don't want to eat" Ruko said from down stairs enjoying the dish that naruto made.

"No that's okay ill skip dinner today" naruto relied back, Ruko did want her brother to starve so she save some left over's for him for tomorrow's lunch. "She still loved her brother cared for him that she wanted to make sure he is happy and healthy."

Naruto laid on his bed still observing the magazine again recalling the memory on how it all happened and trying to remember the word's that she said saying by quote "it's all over."

"What did mean when she that it's all over, is because she thinks I going to tell everyone that she is an otaku or that I hurt her." Naruto did what was going on but he sure as well dam he's going to figure out tomorrow.

 **Hakujo Academy Entrances 6:00am**

Naruto yawn while walking to school he woke up early in order to find Nogizaka-san to return her bag with the innocent smile magazine inside even if he had to wake up pretty early. "Man I can't believe I woke up so early in the morning just to talk to her, but it's the only way to speak to her" naruto said continuing to walk to school until he saw someone running towards the school.

Naruto walked towards Nogizaka-san who seems to be acting little weird, she was near the school entrance but was hiding herself from anyone inside the school.

Naruto was behind Nogizaka-san and respectfully tapped her shoulder. "Nogizaka-san" naruto said from behind causing Haruka to jump back in fear. "Ahh…umm… haruka tried to speak but didn't know what to come up with any words.

"Hear" naruto said handing over the bag to her. "You forgot this at the library." Haruka began to blush all over face by his presence but thanked him, and ran off with her bag.

Naruto was still confuse on what was troubling her, he still had the full day to speak to her, but there were many difficult paths along the way.

The first is when he was in his classroom taking with his friend talking about hilarious jokes or stories when naruto turned around to see Nogizaka-san reading a textbook until she faced him and quickly turned head in the other direction ignoring him.

The second adept was when he talking with his friend Asakura asking naruto of going to Akihabara this time. They both were heading upstairs until naruto saw Haruka standing there in fear again with two female students, without any hesitation she ran back upstairs. Naruto tried to stop her by calling out to her but failed while the two female students called out her name, even Asakura was confuse on what was going on.

The final adept was P.E about to be over Naruto's friends were busy collecting all gym equipment and put them all back into storage naruto felt a ball tabbed his foot, he looked down to see it was a volleyball, naruto picked up the ball to who dropped it, naruto turned to see Haruka again she ran of naruto called out her name but the two students that were with her toss two volleyballs at which hit him straight in the face causing him to fall down. "What the heck did I do to deserve this" naruto asked himself.

 **Ayase Household 6:00pm**

After school Naruto never got the chance to talk to her, naruto went back home and was cooking dinner for his sister and perverted sensei however naruto was in his own little world. He didn't get a chance to talk to her on what was her main problem.

"I still haven't figured out what was her problem, no matter what I she keeps avoid me every time I try to speak to her."

Naruto was interrupted when he got hit by an empty bear can in the back of the head. "What the hell Ruko" naruto shouted back.

"Hurry up with dinner we are starving over here" Ruko said already drunk as usually.

"Naruto-kun do you know where my cell phone is? I can't find it anywhere" Yukari said also drunk looking for phone if it was under couch.

"FOOD"

"CELLPHONE"

"FOOD"

"CELLPHONE"

Naruto couldn't take their rants of complaints because he was still busy cooking diner, but part of him was still focusing on Nogizaka-san.

 **Hakujo Academy 1:00 pm**

Naruto was getting tired of getting avoided, ignored, even being thrown by objects from female students this is the day where he will talk to her even if it means to fight everyone in school, force her to a wall telling her to listen to him, and possibly get himself arrested by the police it doesn't matter to him as long as he starts getting answers.

After class was over naruto walked to where haruka's desk who was about to leave, he was going to settle this once. "Listen haruka I need to talk to you" naruto said in a calm tone. Haruka looked up to see naruto again, she quickly grabbed all her belongings and ran out the class room.

"Wait haruka you have to listen to me" naruto shouted at her trying to make stop by running behind her.

"P-please stay away from me" Haruka said back at naruto who was following behind her. "I'm just want to tell that I'm sorry for what I did to you." Naruto followed haruka to where ever she was going all of a female student screamed that haruka was being chased by a guy which caused every boy male and female classmates to surround naruto wearing ridiculous matching pink outfits with white head bands.

Oh great who the hell you guys now naruto said annoyed that everyone is surrounding him.

We are the imperial guards, haruka-sama's special task force, we won't let you lay one finger on haruka-sama said one of haruka's fan club/ body guards looking all smug and cocky while blocking Narutos way to find Nogizaka-san then they felt a slit chill like all of a sudden the worlds temperature went down. All the students looked at which got them all pale, emerging from Narutos body was dark red aura flowing all over his body causing everyone to back away from.

You guys are really starting to tick me off naruto said completely pissed that his background showed a growling demon fox with large razor sharp teeth, red emotionless dead eyes, and razor sharp claws digging on solid concert like a knife through butter easily to cut.

"I got about three reasons on why you guys should get out of my way" naruto said lifting his right hand showing three fingers. "One is all of you look completely ridiculous in does matching outfits plus calling your selves Nogizaka-san's body guards, you guys are like a complete joke." "Second I am having a difficult time trying to figure out what is wrong with Nogizaka and only want to talk to her." "And finally the third, since I can't figure out why she is so upset because you fools are in the way." naruto walked to the nearest wall clutching his hand forming a fist, the students did not know what he was planning to do but then heard a sudden crash, it was naruto who punched straight through the wall creating cracks and little bits of wood falling apart, after he got everyone's attention he pulled back his arm leaving a large hole showing a empty classroom.

"I will simply break every bone in your bodies tell their noting but dust" naruto said darkly causing every male and female students surrounding him backed off with fear, naruto then continued to find haruka.

 **Hakujo Academy Rooftop**

Naruto ran all the way up the stairway that leads to the roof to where Nogizaka is, naruto opened the door which led him to the top, he looked left and right looking for haruka. Naruto saw the only girl who was standing near the supporting building ledge (I believe that's what they're called in case someone is close to the edge) who assumes to be Haruka Nogizaka.

"Nogizaka-san" naruto said getting her attention but she refuse to look at him. "Please leave me alone, I understand" haruka said with plead. "It's weird isn't it, me being a high school student and having that kind hobby… its okay if you laugh" she continued with sadness and pain.

"Nogizaka-san" naruto said feeling pity for her. "Everything is finished, please leave me alone she interrupted. Naruto decide enough was enough he called her name once more but louder and said "I'm not going to tell anyone on you Nogizaka-san."

She quickly turned her head towards and let out a quick "What?". Naruto looked straight at her face he felt a little embarrassed from shouting out load to get her attention, he scratched the back of his head not knowing what to say next then decide to speck again. "it doesn't matter to me if you are a Akiba-type or not but if you are upset with me knowing I won't tell anyone, I promise and when Naruto Ayese makes a promise to someone he never forgets it. Haruka asked quietly while looking at the floor "you… you are not going to make fun of me, you're not going to look at me strangely?"

"What do you mean look at you strangely" naruto asked her what she mean by that.

"Because people with these kinds of hobbies are usually perceived as being weird, that's why…" haruka hesitated to answer naruto who just crossed his arms and sighed.

"Nogizaka-san, having those kinds of feelings doesn't make you weird or being looked at strangely, I mean I don't understand it myself but it just makes you for who you are."

"I am… me?"

"Of course, hobbies are a part of someone's persona and I believe that the really important things are deep inside, and seeing that you even have an unexpected side makes me kind of happy, it makes me happy to getting to you." Naruto said giving her one of his grinning goofy faces." Naruto explained and saw that haruka's eyes had gotten wider before a feint blush formed on her face and fidgeted with her fingers together. "This is the first time someone has said this kind of things to me, I thought it was over."

Haruka turned her head facing the other way from naruto only to have a smile on her face "I though everyone would make fun of me again, but I'm glad it was you, Ayese-san hearing all those rumors I heard when I transferred to this school about how you are the most kindest, helpful, and thoughtful person they are true, I truly thank you very much." Haruka said bowing her head to naruto and lifted her head showing a kind loving smile that made naruto blush and scratching the top of his head making another one of his funny grins.

 **Ayase Household 7:00pm**

Naruto was very happy that he had everything sorted out with Haruka it was one hell of a day trying to talk to he, the first time naruto ever got to meet her he thought she was a regular school girl, but now that he got to know her a lot he was lot happier.

Naruto sat on the couch drinking bottle water while watching TV with his sister and teacher who were drinking alcohol, again laughing, eating all the snakes that naruto prepared for them plus himself, and there always half naked which makes naruto uncomfortable.

"Ha ha this the best part" Ruko said watching one of her favorite reality TV programs. Ah this the best sake I ever tasted, thank you naruto-kun Yukari said hugging naruto as her face touched his causing his face to blush feint. It was a good thing that he was in his own mind as he thought of his conversation with Haruka. " _This is the first time someone has said this kind of thing to me"_ naruto remembered those exact same she really is different, that Nogizaka-san.

He was brought out of his flashback when he heard the phone rang. "I'll go get it" naruto said getting up from the couch walking to where the phone was ringing.

"Hello Ayese residence naruto speaking" he answered, over the line he heard Haruka talking. "Hello this is Nogizaka naruto was surprised that it was her on the phone but her voice sounded scared.

"Ayase, please help me" haruka said hoping naruto would answer back.

"Just calm down Nogizaka-san I will help you whatever is that's bothering you, now tell me what's the problem" naruto said to help Nogizaka tell him the situation.

"To tell you the truth, I forgot to return the book to the library."

"When you say book, do you mean the innocent smile magazine?"

"That's the one yes, when I was distracted by you today I forgot the due date and that due date was today, the first announcement in the morning over the P.A. system will be a message for me and my name will be posted on the bulletin board, if that were to happen, I wouldn't know what to do." Haruka was in a state of panic knowing that her secret was on the line until she heard Naruto's comforting voice.

"Don't worry that's not going to happen, meet me by the school and will make sure that book is turned in" naruto said hanging up the phone then went to his room to change back to his school uniform. Naruto grabbed the keys to his Kawasaki so he could get there fast and rode off heading to his school.

 **Inside the school building**

"I'm really sorry I caused you a burden, but there was no one ekes I could rely on" Haruka said nervously as she held onto Naruto's arm tightly because she is deeply scared of the dark, she began to weep only for naruto began to comfort her.

"Don't worry about I don't consider you to be a burden, and just call me naruto, I'm the kind of person who does not like formalities makes feel like a total Stanger" naruto said holding a flash light trying to find the way to the library, it can be very difficult to see in the dark. "By the way you may want to watch step, even though I brought flash light it's still hard to make out what we see in the dark" naruto advised pointing the flash light at the hall way looking for the stairs that lead to the library.

They continued walking until haruka stepped in something squishy and screamed while squeezing Naruto's arm closer to her chest which made naruto fully blush looking away. Haruka wandered what she stepped on she looked to the floor to see that she stepped on a paper bag and the erupted into a full face blush and quietly apologized in which naruto said that it was okay.

Naruto and haruka found the stairs leading to the library, naruto looked at haruka seeing that she was still frightened so he decided to make a conversation with her to keep her mind away from her scary thoughts. "I—it's pretty creepy at night" naruto said walking up the stairs with haruka.

"Don't tell me any scary stories, okay, like the ones about the human models in the science labs, or ghost cats that haunt the libraries, or the thirteen stairs that will kill you if you climb them at midnight" haruka said listing every scary tale and hoping naruto doesn't tell any of them to her.

"Umm, I don't think we should be talking about those stories when we are climbing on the stairs" naruto softly mentioned.

"Ah, your right I'm sorry, it seems that all I end up doing is apologizing to you Naruto- she was cut off by naruto who let off a small laugh.

"What is it Naruto-san" haruka asked what he was laughing at. "No, I just thought you were a weird princess naruto said to her because that was what she looked like to him.

"I think it's rude to say something like that directly to the person you're talking about, and if you ask me, I think you, naruto-san, are much weirder" haruka said making naruto laugh again. "Well I can't argue about that, I do look a little silly don't I" said scratching his head being his natural self.

"Well yes, even if you're not an anime fan, you help me and talk to me, if there were a National Japanese Weird person Contest, you would win easily, I personally guarantee that" Haruka said with confidence in her voice.

"I thank you for your kind words" naruto said bowing his head to haruka who giggled a little followed by naruto who snickered a bit then began to laugh together.

 **Inside the school Library**

Naruto and Haruka finally made it to the library looking for the check list of due dates that has Haruka's name on it. After they found the sheet, naruto checked in for her showing that the book is turned in. "There, now all that's left is to put the book on its shelf and we are good as golden" he remarked as haruka replied with a quick "right". Suddenly they heard a cats yowls echoed through the library.

"I-i-it's the ghost cat" haruka said in fear clutching on to Naruto's arm until she fell on the ground on her knees screaming. Naruto was a little surprised by the cat yowling but was more concerned about haruka on the floor who was completely scared looking at him in the eyes saying Naruto-san pleading for safety.

"Don't worry Nogizaka-san its not the ghost cat they don't exist I promise, here" naruto bend down his knees and gave haruka the flash light. I'll be fine without it, you stay here if there is something you need or if someone gets you yell I will come and find you." With that said haruka switched her emotions from fear to relieve. "I'm going to go take a look to know where that sound is coming from I will be back."

Naruto got up looking to where that cat yowling was coming from he took a few steps forward nearing at the end of the bookshelf. "Huh" naruto was starting to hear the noise even louder he noticed that the noise was under him.

Naruto looked down and picked up the object, naruto turned around showing Haruka that it was just a cellphone. "Isn't that Yukari sensei's phone" Haruka said if that was her sensei's phone, Naruto nodded in response.

"Now that you mentioned it, she was freaking out because she spent all her time trying to find it, geez she's always so forgetful when she miss places her stuff" naruto looked at the phone getting annoyed by its ring tone. "And what kind of person would have that kind of ringtone that is just so annoying with those cats yowling" naruto said turning off the phone then turned haruka saying "everything's alight and that they can get out of here" but looked at her seeing something wrong with her and asked what was it.

"When I finally relaxed, I think my hips became dislocated" Haruka said unable to get up. Naruto let out a small snicker. "Why are you laughing? This is not the time to laugh" she huffed. "I'm sorry" Naruto replied before he walked over to her and carried her bride style. He looked at her face and asked "are you comfy?" she nodded with a blush and a small smile as he carried her out of the school.

 **Hakujo Academy school entrance**

"I want to thank you very much for today Haruka said as she lowered her head bowing to naruto. It may sound weird, but I had a lot of fun.

"Same here, it was fun being with you Nogizaka-san it was my pleasure" bowing his head as well.

"Is that so" haruka asked in question. "Ah, umm… you can call me Haruka" she said with a faint blush looking she. "Nogizaka-san is more for strangers… I mean, strangers are strangers… I didn't mean it in that way, I can't say it well, but I would prefer it if you just called me Haruka" she said hoping he understood what she was saying.

Naruto saw her express her emotion to sound courageous, so he said okay haruka is fine with him, which made haruka very happy. Naruto asked her if she needed a ride back home on his bike but haruka said that he done enough for her and that she is fine waking home. Naruto understood her before she was about to leave she bowed again only differently by placing her right foot behind her left, placed both her hands on her skirt then finally lowered her legs while lifting a little of her skirt forming herself in a ballerina stance then run back home living behind a confused naruto standing.

Naruto didn't understand what she was doing, but still he was happy that he somehow made a friend. Naruto walked to his car then drove off home knowing tomorrow it's going to be grand.

 **End of chapter**

 **Coming up with different crossover stories can be a challenge but it does leave a lot of ideas that can come in handy. Anyways like I said ten chapters then working on a new one and whatever I don't come up with I go back to one of my old fanfictions and work on another set of chapters.**

 **With that said this is MarioandLinkKeybladeMasters signing off.**


End file.
